Sanctuary?
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: Something has been released. Something bad, so when three girls are sent to warn the Z-team of impending doom, will Goku, or Sanctuary finally be kept?


SAM POV

Gone... All gone. No one left... no one to turn to. They took us out one by one, and now it's only me and my team, riding a 'Renegade Astroid' or a ship built to look like one. Earth, Chikkyu, or in my native tongue, Hortek. We're to meet someone who can save us, someone who'll save the last three graders. After Spotter died, Kat went a little insane, after Hotshot was killed, Kyko got a little more sadistical, and Tourniquet, I'm happy he's gone. He's a bastard for leaving me!

Earth, not a light year away, and we're still being persued cautiously by 'Renegade Astroids', much like our own. We're stopping on Namek to throw them off. They've had their Spats with the legendary Z-fighters. The one Lord Freiza, and two other Cool-jin died trying to kill. The only ones who can Save us. 'Goku', your own name has become our word for 'Sanctuary', and we will seek you out yet.

OOOOOOOOO

NORMAL POV, EARTH, 6 weeks later

"Dammit! Stop toying with me!" Tien growled at Piccolo, who was training with him currently.

"You're the one who said it's all just a game." Piccolo smirked, but stopped in mid-dodge.

Tien got a good hit in, and sent the Namekian to the ground. Piccolo sat up after a moment, and glared annoyedly at Tien who blushed and shrugged. They were so young, still in their teens. So why was Piccolo merged with Kami, and Tien looking like he was 15? 17 at most? In the distance you could see the Humanoid version of Buu, and Cell. Radditz trained harshly with a young Goku (Taller version), Vegeta was kicking Trunks, Mirai version, into a bloody pulp while Chibi Trunks trained with Yamcha, and Goten trained with Krillin.

Humanoid version of Popo trained the Androids, 16, and 17, while 18 had never been made. Master Roshi was still old, however, and Bulma ran, as her 15 year old self, away from the geezer. Chi-Chi had never been within the group it seemed, and she was a Goth little girl in some far away city on another continent, if there was one.

So many were in that general area, Gohan, with Mirai Gohan, who still had his arms, Chiaotzu who was napping next to Puar. Dende, the teen, older version was there, and holding tall with his younger self, training him in the manners of Healing.

Then it happened, a sonic boom, and a rain of fire fell to the ground, amoung it was one astroid. Piccolo, the closest to it, made it their first, and everyone gathered as the hatch to the 'astroid' creaked and hissed open. Three unconscious girls lay in the craft, bloody, hurt, and looking malnutritioned.

"Get them out of there!" Bulma cried. "Get them out!"

Vegeta sighed, and went inside the small craft, brely being able to fit, and he picked up Kat, the blue haired angel. Vegeta handed her to Tien, who just held her close for a while. She had short navy blue curly hair, barely reaching her shoulders. She was short, but looked about 14, and was 'top heavy', with a large chest, if you get it.

Vegeta grabbed the girl, Sam, who had maroon hair that shone unnaturally, she was average in every way, excluding she had a natural air of respect around her. Vegeta handed her to Gohan, Mirai, who forced Dende to heal her quickly, scared, and worriedl over this girl.

The last girl was pink, Kyko, and Vegeta was afraid to pick her up. She seemed very evil, and Vegeta trusted that. Only the most sadistical of creatures had pink or Purple on them, Freiza being one, Buu being two, and definately this girl, three. She wore gothy clothes, and Vegeta hurriedly gave her to Radditz.

"Dammit! Just hurry up and make sure she's okay!" M. Gohan said

Here on in, Mirai Gohan will be known as Gohan, and Chibi Gohan known as Chibi, this goes for all the doubles and young ones.

"He's doing his best! He doesn't even know what the heck she is!" Goku said simply.

"What they hell are you doing!?" Kyko hissed, and blasted Radditz into the distance.

Kyko stood on her own for a moment, before falling to her knee's out of exhaustion. Trunks (Older) went and helped her to stand. She glared at him, and he glared right back.

"You either let me help you, or die." Trunks growled softly.

"Doesn't make a difference, I run hell." Kyko said breathlessly, as if her lung were filled with water. "It won't make a difference, we're only messengers, we weren't supposed to die though. Before..." Kyko went into a fit of coughs, and blood flowed freely from her lips. "Before I die, I have to let you know! The Graders, all of them, were accidently set free, and they will seek you out! We're a dying race, and your name, Goku, is the only legend we have left. 'Goku' means sanctuary after all." Kyko fell to the ground, and closed her eyes in pain.

Trunks tried to help her, but she pulled away, and she pulled away fast. No one understood.

"Let us help you." Goku said, and approached slowly.

"No! Stay back! I'm going to die with them! I can't live like this! We're of the only forbidden Graders. We're..." She went into a fit of coughs, and more blood flowed from her lips, and covered her hands. "We're elites. I know this may come as a shock to you, but we're all the last of our Graders types. I'm, Kyko, the last AvaGrader, Sam, that's the Maroon one, is the last PreGrader, and Kat, she's the only one of her kind ever made, a MultiGrader." Kyko went into more coughs and convulsions.

"I won't just let you die." 17 said, and grabbed her, bringing her to Popo, who had healing powers of his own.

Mr. Popo taught Dende everything he knew, thus stating Mr. Popo knew how to heal. Kyko struggled, but gave up after realizing that either way, she'd come right back anyhow.

"Just save Kat, and we'll all be fine eventually." Kyko ordered, and Popo began to heal her, and Kyko stopped bleeding, her breathing became easier and every other problem fixed itself.

"Don't... Don't let me freeze..." Came from Kat's lips as Tien tried to put her down.

Kyko laughed very hard, and everyone found it at their relief, easing the tension. "She's gotten attached to you! She... She really likes you! That's a real riot!"

Tien looked at Kyko oddly, and Kyko sighed.

"Her Mate just died, they had been specifically made for eachother." Kyko hated teaching others. Kyko just looked at her arm suddenly, and using the little of her Ki left, she cut it open, and sighed happily. "What? Never seen bloodlust?"

"Tell me something." Vegeta started. "The blue one, how many mates did she have in her life?"

"Two, one killed her, but she regenerated, and the other died due to degeneration. Why?" Kyko growled. "You break her heart, boy, and I'll teach you what Freiza did was kids play."

Vegeta 'Eeped'. "Actually I'm the first of the two."

"It's a surprize she hasn't died yet. She's so stupid, being sweet, and innocent, and believing in everyone to their word. She believed you, Vegeta, she believed you loved her, and when you meant you'd never hurt her, she believed you! She's freaken mentally scarred thanks to you, you bastard. You took a perfectly good bitch, and turned her into a soft... human... Fuck you, Vegeta, Fuck you." Kyko hissed.

"Kyko, shut your mouth. They don't care a thing about what you're saying. They just made the most powerful in the universe go insane enough to destroy her own world, and come head hunting for Goku." Sam sighed, sitting up in Gohan's arms.

"Stop talking about her like she's a child. She isn't." Tien growled.

Kyko and Sam rose their eyebrows, in a questioning way.

"Tien is Highly Psycic." Roshi explained.

"She says it's not as bad as you make it out to be, just a broken heart, is all. She says you guys need to go into hiding, since the Cool-Jins are in pursuit still. They'll kill you with a press of a button." Tien said. "She..." Tien chuckled. "She wants brownies."

"Yep, she's fine!" Sam chuckled,


End file.
